iPod Sonic Challenge
by Lost-Soul-Redemption
Summary: A couple of drabbles about Shadow and Amy based on songs from the darkest corners of a twisted machine...my iPod. I got the idea after re-reading a fanfiction tpcb000 wrote with the same title. Are you up to the challenge?


**iPod/Sonic Challenge**

**Rules:**

**1. **Pick a character or pairing that you like: **Shadamy**

**2.** Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle.

**3.** Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it ends.

**4.** No lingering afterwards.

**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

_(A/N: I was stuck in a rut with all of my stories and decided to knock these out real quick to see if it would give me any inspiration. It didn't work.)_

* * *

_**Angel In Disguise by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

Shadow glanced down at the pink hand that he was holding while he sat in the stark white hospital room. As Amy lay in the hospital bed, dead asleep in a coma.

_She can't hear me._

For the first time in years, Shadow let himself cry.

_This is not how an angel should look._

A transparent form stood in the room. It was Amy.

_Please don't cry Shadow. I'll wake up soon. I promise._

The transparent Amy walked over and stood behind Shadow's chair

"_**I love you.**_" They both said.

But only one was heard.

* * *

_**Not Afraid by Eminem**_

Amy stood on the end of the broken and battered street as an army marched toward her. She saw the faces of her friend on the front line. He eyes grew dark as black energy surged around her. The energy shot out toward her friends. They ducked as the attack passed.

"How could this happen?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know," Sonic replied. "Someone has to be controlling her. She wouldn't do this."

Shadow stepped forward and placed his gun on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

Shadow ignored him and addressed Amy.

"Amy, this isn't you. Please."

Amy laughed darkly.

"_**I told you I wasn't afraid.**_"

* * *

_**All Hail Shadow by Crush 40 **__(Don't judge me! I did not make this happen!)_

Shadow stood on the rubble of a fallen building, the sky a dark red behind him, a black crown on his head.

"Bow down to me, filthy peasants." Shadow said as his hand crackled with red energy.

Sonic and the gang stood their ground trying to relieve their friend from the power trip that was brought on by Eggman or Black Doom. Shadow shot the energy out in the form of a Chaos Spear. Amy looked around at all the destruction that Shadow had wrought.

"This is not how this should be," Amy said to herself. "This isn't how he should be."

"You there!"

Amy whipped around to face Shadow. He stepped off the rubble and walked toward her.

"You…you don't have to bow down to me, but you can be my queen."

He held out a red tiara to the roseate hedgehog whose eyes were wide.

"What do you have to lose?" Shadow asked.

* * *

_**Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna**_

Amy and Shadow ran out of the bank they just robbed and hopped onto Shadow's motorcycle. Shadow started the bike and sped off.

"Well, that was fun," Shadow said over his shoulder. "Care to reenact this tonight?"

Amy blushed.

"Will you just shut up and keep your eyes on the road!"

Shadow turned back toward the road and smirked.

"I'll be at your house at ten. Just make sure you're wearing that police officer uniform when I get there."

* * *

_**The In Crowd by Mitchel Musso**_

Amy closed her locker and walked out of the hallway.

"There goes another school year," she said to herself. "Now off to college."

The pink hedgehog walked home and on her way she saw all of her classmates waving goodbye to each other, celebrating their newfound freedom. Some of the other seniors were crying while hugging their friends.

"I'm so ready to leave here." Amy said as she walked in her house and sat on her couch.

There was a knock at the door. Amy got up to answer it. On the other side was Shadow, one the popular kids at her school. In his hand, he was holding a red rose.

"I know this is a little late and I know that no one can have it all, but do you think you can settle for me?" he asked holding out the rose.

Amy took the flower and looked up at him.

"I don't need you." Amy said.

Shadow nodded and turned to leave. Amy spun him back around and planted a kiss on his lips.

_But I guess I can settle for you._

* * *

_**No Surprise by Daughtry**_

_"You're gonna come back."_

_ "No I'm not, Shadow."_

_ "Yes, you are. And when you do, I'll say that I told you so."_

_ Amy packed up the last of her things and walked out the door._

_**We are both going to end up hating ourselves over this.**_

As Amy sat on the bed in her hotel room, she looked back on her breakup with Shadow.

_**Yeah, he'll be a hard act to follow, but I'll find someone else.**_

Shadow sat on his bed at home.

_**I'll find someone else, but it'll be hard to replace her.**_

* * *

_**Bully by Three Days Grace**__ (I was waiting for a Three Days Grace for forever!)_

Shadow ran as fast as her could from the horde of people chasing him. He finally lost them in an alleyway. He pulled the switchblade in his pocket out and pulled out a 9 millimeter pistol from his backpack.

_Tomorrow's a new day. They'll notice me with these. No more running. No more screaming._

Amy Rose wandered home. She purposely took the long way knowing the bullies would be waiting for her on the other path. She took out a gun and a spray can of paint from her backpack.

_It'll be different this time. Screw keeping my emotions in check._

Five years later, the two hedgehogs were looking at each other from their prison cells.

"Who do you blame?" Shadow asked. "Therapist?"

"No." Amy replied.

"Family?"

"Didn't have any."

"Yourself?"

Amy laughed. "If I blamed myself, I would've turned myself in."

Shadow was quiet for a moment.

"I blame the bullies," Amy answered. "They're the only reason I tagged and shot up the school. They're the reason lives were lost. What about you? Who do you blame?"

Shadow smirked.

"I blame the bullies."

* * *

_**We Are by Hollywood Undead**_

Shadow pulled off the mask that he had on. The meeting of his…um…

_Well, what is it? _Shadow thought. _It's not a convent. It's not a gang._

It was a…well… an organization for all the Mobians in Station Square who felt oppressed or alone. Both of those described Shadow perfectly. Feeling squandered in his talents by humans and feeling alone in the world, the organization was the one place where he felt he belonged.

"Shadow?"

Shadow looked up to see Amy Rose and in her right hand, she was holding one of the masks that the people in the organization wore.

_Hmm…so she has a few scars too._

* * *

_**Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato**_

"I don't know about this, Rose."

"Come on Shadow, don't try to hide this from me."

"I don't fall in love, Rose."

Shadow walked away from Amy and went home.

"Well, I'm different." Amy shouted to the dark hedgehog.

Shadow paused for a second and then continued to walk home. Amy ran up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. When they pulled away, Amy only saw two emotions in Shadow's eyes: fear and hurt.

"I can promise you, Shadow. I'm different."

* * *

_**Don't by Ed Sheeran**_

Shadow slammed the door behind him and Amy after the two of them walked into the hotel room.

"What the hell, Amy?" Shadow yelled. "The hell were you doing sleeping with him?"

"I don't know." Amy replied.

"You don't know?!" Shadow asked, astonished. "I go out of town for a few weeks and I come back and you're sleeping around with Sonic!"

"I didn't know what happened."

"And from what I've heard, you've done stuff like this before," Shadow sighed. "I didn't know I would be next."

The angry hedgehog left the room, abandoning Amy.

"I never intended for you to be." Amy whispered to herself.

* * *

_(A/N: And there you go! Some of these might become full length stories when I finish the stories I have up now. It all depends on what you guys want. If you want any of these to become full stories review and say which ones. Here is a straight list of the songs._

1. Angel In Disguise by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

2. Not Afraid by Eminem

3. All Hail Shadow by Crush 40 _(I swear that was purely coincidental!)_

4. Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna

5. The In Crowd by Mitchel Musso

6. No Surprise by Daughtry

7. Bully by Three Days Grace

8. We Are by Hollywood Undead

9. Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato

10. Don't by Ed Sheeran

_Also, if you haven't heard some of these songs, I recommend __**all**__ of them. Give them a listen or listen to them while you read the drabble of that song. Like I said, review and say which ones you would like as full stories. The three most mentioned ones will become full stories. R&R!)_


End file.
